Just Take It
by J1210
Summary: Lightning has chocolate for a certain someone. LightningxNoctis.


**Hello Fanfiction Nation, I'm bored in class today. Everyone in here is pretty much annoying so I think I'm going to write a fanfic to drown out their voices. Once I'm in the zone I'm pretty, much displaced from the modern world anyway. So anywho this short little fic is dedicated to my Dede-Chan, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY. This is a short Lightning fic, I tried to keep her in character, Lightning is one of the hardest characters for me to get down, but I think I did pretty well on this one.**

_**Just Take It**_

Lightning looked at the bed her face burning viciously. She had a red streak going around her face as she stared at the hearted chocolate that would lie on her bed. She was now 15 and was Serah's legal guardian. She had a job; she worked down at the market and got enough money each day to pay for the bills. She and her little sister Serah lived in a broken down apartment home in the small town of Bodhum.

"Why did I even buy these…" She murmured, curiosity trailing off of her lips. "She didn't know why she had bought them. She mentally cursed herself. The teen couldn't show any weakness, any affection. It was her heart that wanted her to buy these brown sweet delights, to at least give them to someone.

"…" the girl looked to the room door as she heard the creek of the walls. Serah was home. She could give these to her and try to play off as she had bought her sister a friendly gift, but this was not so. It was for the boy Noctis, she hated herself for mooning over the boy as everyone else did, but she couldn't help herself. Those dark blue eyes made her shiver in excitement.

"Light!" Serah called as Lightning abruptly hid the candy's under her bed. Serah entered the room and stared at her big sister as she sat next to the short mound on her bed. "I'm home!"

"That's good." Her sister looked away. "Serah you should go and do your homework. Your grades aren't looking as well as last semester, your slacking." The teen put her hands gently on her knee's sounding stern. She couldn't sugarcoat anything with her sister; she had to be the adult and made sure that she succeeded in everything that she do.

"I'm trying." Serah said a bit defensively as Lightning look away from her in disapproval, her arms crossed. "Lightning did you get the chocolate for the school party coming up?"

Lighting paused. She averted from look down at the hidden sweets so Serah wouldn't get suspicious. The girl gulped silently. "Yes, there on the kitchen table."

Serah dare not stay with her sister a second longer. She began her way to the table, but stop as she saw Lightning out the corner of her eye going under the covers and grabbing the heart shaped chocolate. Serah smiled widely. "Who is that for? Someone that you like?" Serah ran over and landed on her sister's bed.

Lightning dare not say anymore, her sister had already caught her red handed. "Y... yes."

Serah look puzzled by the way that Lightning would look away in disgust. Not for the holiday, but for herself. She would never hear the end of this. Serah caught her showing some kind of affection for someone other than her sister. "Don't tell anyone." She managed to gasp out.

"Of course not, but how are you going to give it to him?" Serah asked as she looked at her sister. Serah saw that Lightning was still contemplating whether to give it to him or not. She stood up abruptly and tugged her arm. "No matter what you do, I think you should just be yourself."

Lightning looked at her sister. "I… suppose."

Serah skipped off happily and looked back musing. "I know you can do it Claire."

Lightning smiled slightly and looked away. "It's Lightning…"

The next day she saw Noctis sitting across the room is horded by chocolates. He politely accepted them all, thought his blue iris's showed no sign of affection. He sat staring at the board, his eyes never averting in her direction. She mentally cursed herself as she would not allow herself being seen to give her chocolate to the boy. It was her pride which got in the way. Though the girl herself had gotten a quite a few cards herself, these meant nothing to her, she politely rejected each one.

Soon the end of the day came and she was packing her bag. She stood up putting her books in the lumped bag next to the red box. She cursed to herself as she grabbed the box and headed towards the trashcan. What was the point of keeping them? Though as she approached the container she bumped into the last person in the room, Noctis.

She looked up startled as he stared at her nervously and offered her a box. "He… here." He murmured awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I bought this for you."

Lightning's heart skipped a beat. She shoved the red box that was destined to be garbaged in his arms and yelled. "JUST TAKE IT!" She grabbed the box he had offered for her and dashed out of the room scared to stay a second longer. Though as she ran out of the school her mouth curled into a smirk… though the happiness was shortly lived in front of the young man, she felt bright inside as her heart swelled with happiness.

**FIN**


End file.
